The Rise of the Guardians
by Jarem Nightlord
Summary: Will Myths be able to stop a new foe? Will A Chaos Warrior do what Arago did not? Stay tuned. Penned also with the help of Stargazer86.....NOW COMPLETE! will remain until rewrite is finished.
1. Character Guide

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine but the idea of the Guardian armors is. Please ask before using is all I'm requesting. Ronin warriors belong to their respective owners and I have signed the petition to bring them back. Save our Ronins!  
  
The Rise of the Guardians  
By: Lita Knightstar  
  
Characters:  
  
Hariel Yotomia- Born: unknown. Died-Year AD 1000. Hariel was the First Warlord of Talpa and the leader of the Five Divisions. His kind heart and magnetic personality made him quite popular during his career, yet he sparked fear within Talpa. Within moths of receiving Kikoutei, a new power came to him in the year 1000. He hasn't been seen since. The Phoenix Guardian was seen henceforth. It had no name.  
  
Sanjuro Hashiba- Born: unknown. Died- Year AD 996. Sanjuro was the Second Division commander and Hariel's right hand. His skill with a bow was legendary within the Five Divisions being the best shot in history. He died suddenly at the hands of Raven, a renegade Kai'ei. The Guardian Chiron was seen after and as of this day, his whereabouts are unknown.  
  
Masamune Date- Born: unknown. Masamune was the master of the sword and a master sword maker. His skills with a blade made him the most dangerous in a duel. He lives today as the sole survivor of the Five Leaders. He currently runs his own dojo in Kyoto. The mysterious Thunderbird Raicho was seen flying nearby once.  
  
Reinhardt Mouri- Born: unknown. Vanished off the coast of the Hagi Sea year AD 1002. Reinhardt was the master of the staff and trident. He cleverly combined the look of a trident with the power of a man catcher to create the Yari. The last known location was off the coast of the Hagi Sea. The last known words were heard from him were. "Poseidon calls me."  
  
Ramzal Fuan- Born: unknown. Ramzal was a master of the Staff itself and nunchaku and cleverly made his staff into a two handed nunchaku. He vanished near mount Dojo, which is the site of the Throne of Gods. His last words reflected the path of Titan. "Strength of Justice will find me."  
  
Talpa Arago- the Demon everyone loves to hate. It was said he was once a powerful Necromancer who conjured demons to serve him. When he died in the year AD 1000, his last words were I will return. Rumor links him to the death of Hariel Yotomia, for a corpse bearing the mark of the Eternal Flame was found in his dungeons. Hariel bore such a crest. A thousand years will pass before he arrives.  
  
Kaosu- This mysterious demon slayer appeared when Talpa first struck during the Feudal Era. He was given the nickname 'Demon Slayer when he passed though a town bearing the horrific black super-armor Talpa wore. He is also credited with creating the Nine Armors of the Ronins. He has since gone into seclusion. The golden armor he wore to face Talpa has also since vanished.  
  
Kirina Feilos- This woman was sole survivor of Talpa's reign of terror through the north. Kaosu took her into his care. A pure white armor that resembled an angel was seen on her once. She vanished shortly after Kaosu did. Her current location is unknown.  
  
Kirina Feilos is of my own creation. If you wish to contact me and want me to explain the armors to you email me. I will try my best for my notes are lost. I have to rewrite each armor again Sigh Anyway enjoy the fic. 


	2. Chapter 1 Phoenix

The Rise of the Guardians  
By: Lita Knightstar  
  
Come here and I will tell a tale filled with adventure and surprise. A story of those so brave, they gave their lives for humanity...  
Chapter 1- Phoenix  
  
A dreary day indeed for the young MaSho named Hariel Yotomia. He stood at his post as usual outside the audience chamber of his lord and master Arago Talpa. He sighed softly and sifted slightly, the armor clanking slightly with every move. Slender twin katanas were held loosely in his hands and he looked about. Six days had passed since the Dynasty forces marched from the citadel in the exact center of the Dynasty. Hariel looked about and gritted his teeth as another sandstorm blew up rather violently, the dust particles stinging his face. Hari muttered a curse and readjusted the facemask of his great helm. A figure in dark blue armor stumbled up to him. "Commander this is madness!" he cried, his voice faintly heard over the storm. "We need to find shelter for all the horses, this storm doesn't look like it's about to end anytime soon!" "Secure a shelter then!" Hari replied and nodded. "I will help!" "Sir! You are on guard duty to the Emperor!" "He is capable enough to defend himself. Without mounts our speed to conquer the north will be crippled! I am sure he will understand!" The figure in blue nodded and Hari ducked his head in to his Master's tent. "Master, I will go help secure shelter for the horses; this storm is too much for them." Talpa looked at him narrowly and then waved him off with a nod. Hariel sighed and went back out into the storm. He slowly made his way to the makeshift stables and helped make them stronger, by shoring them up with every spare bit of wood he could find. The figure in blue watched Hariel work for a bit and marveled at he First Division commander's skills in carpentry. Hariel simply smiled and then looked back at the other. "Second Division Commander, get some linen to block the dust coming into the stables. Make sure it is breathable for 15 horses!" Hariel said stiffly and then sighed. Though he was a MaSho, he enjoyed working with animals and taking care of them was his way of blowing off steam. He smiled softly as his companion came back with the linen. "Now what!" he cried. Hariel went over to him and smiled taking it. "Get to shelter...I will take care of it." Hariel said his eyes gentle under the mask. "Sanji, I'll be with you presently." Sanji smiled faintly as he left for shelter. Hari sighed and put up the cloth barrier struggling with the wind. "Blasted wind! He muttered and finally got up the cloth barrier. He worked his way back to the camp...or tried to. The storm had grown worse to the point where he could not even see. "Sanji!" he yelled. His voice died in the wind. Hari looked back but could not see the stables at all. "Damn...is this my fate! I refuse to die in this storm!" he said to himself and then saw it. That white armor appeared to him again and beckoned him to follow. Hari stared dumbly at it and then shrugged. The White armor led him to a nearby cave. He sighed and stripped off his helm blinking several times. There was another there...a red and gold armor with fiery wings. It looked at Hari, screeched and vanished. Hari started and looked at the White Armor which had stood there. "Kikoutei...what are you telling me...are you showing me my path?" The armor drew a sword and pointed it at Hari and then drew the other and pointed to where the other armor was. Hari blinked. A gentle voice was then heard from the Armor. "To get Phoenix, one must pass through the trial of Inferno. One must bear Kikoutei and die." Hari stared. "So what you are saying is I must die to get that red and gold armor?" Kikoutei just stared at him silently. Hariel knelt. "Show me the true path of Virtue, Kikoutei. Show me the Light of Reason." Kikoutei stared at him and then placed a gauntleted and on the head of the young Commander. What it showed Hari burned into his mind. Slavery and torment, the burning of innocent people, the murder of thousands. And all the while the red standard of Arago Talpa flapping. The hand was removed and Hari looked up at him. "I accept my destiny and will die for the sake of defending others, the true purpose of virtue. Kikoutei let me bear you and use your power to destroy Talpa!" Kikoutei burst into a flurry of Sakura petals and reformed on Hariel, the black sub armor forming first then the white plates. Hari smiled and stepped out of the cave. The storm had died down and he was overlooking the Camp. The other four leaders ran to him worried. 'Commander, we were worried sick!" Sanji said sharply and then gasped. 'Kikoutei! Hariel bears the sacred armor of eternal flame!" The other three cheered and stood behind him. The Five divisions looked up and knelt immediately to their commanders. 'Talpa Arago! I am the bearer of Kikoutei! I hereby renounce my title as Death Knight of the Dynasty and choose the light and path of flame! Sacred Kikoutei, guide me to the path of the Phoenix and show the trial of Inferno! Phoenix, guardian of the flames of Earth, I take you as my guardian and will be your knight!" Talpa rushed out of his tent and stared balefully at Hariel and the other four commanders. The Five Divisions were already assembled behind them each division behind its commander. "Hariel, so you have betrayed me!" 'No demon! I have chosen what the correct path of Virtue is. Your lies and deceit befit you as I can now safely tell the Five Divisions your true plan!" Hari snapped. "Five Divisions, Talpa plans on using us as pawns to take over the Nether Realm. After he is done, he plans on sacrificing your High Commander to his Dark Gods to gain more power to take on the Mortal World!" The four commanders stared at him and Hari drew the Soul Swords from their sheaths on his back. "Demon, today you will pay!" Hari cried out and leaped from the rocks to the dust blown ground. Talpa was enraged and drew his own sword, a deadly blade of evil. The two battled for hours on end, and each time it seemed that Hari was getting the upper hand of the Demon Lord. Suddenly it happened. Hari moved to leap back and Talpa saw the opening. The evil sword was thrust and everything froze for a second to Hariel. The sword was then yanked out and Hariel dropped to his knees. "Phoenix, my trial of Inferno, I call you. Guardian Phoenix, show me my destiny!" Hariel cried out blood spewing from his abdomen and he fell over, dying rapidly. "Talpa, you won this fight, but let it be known that only one of true virtue can ever wear this armor. I have cursed it so." Talpa cursed, and slashed Hariel's throat. At that moment Hariel's body lost life and a screech was heard. A scarlet bird landed nearby and burst into flame. The flames hit the White Armor and a huge wave of flame came over Hariel's body. It burned rapidly to ashes and the ashes themselves sank into the hard ground. The four commanders then fled to the Mortal realm taking their troops with them. Talpa was furious. Not only had Hariel died, but the Legendary Kikoutei was gone. Hariel had effectively crippled the Dynasty at his death, for after that, nobody fought for the Dynasty for three generations. 


	3. Chapter 2 Chiron

The Rise of the Guardians  
Chapter 2- Chiron  
  
Three years had passed since the fall of Hariel Yotomia. Sanjuro and the others now stayed in a small town they and their troops had created. The standard of the First Division, the Eternal Flame was the town symbol. Sanjuro was appointed to be leader after Hariel's death and for those three years he ruled fairly.  
Every year on the day of the White Knight's death, that town came to a grinding halt in honor of that fated moment and Hariel's final words were uttered once more. Sanji then placed a single white flower on the erected memorial. Ramzal placed a white quartz stone and Reinhardt placed a piece of white coral. A prayer was then said in honor of Hariel and the town mourned.  
A monk watched from a nearby cliff top, his face calm and devoid of emotion. He sighed and threw the staff to make it land right in front of the memorial. A bright light issued from it and the monk quickly made his way to the memorial so it appeared he was standing there. (Sorry guys, Kaosu's powers will be revealed shortly.) The light died down.  
"Sanjuro Hashiba, your clan seeks you out. Ramzal Fuan, return to China. Reinhardt Mouri, return to Hagi Sea." He said flatly.  
Sanji was taken aback. "Why would the Hashiba, Mouri and Fuan clans want their outcasts back?" he snapped. "You dare to interrupt our day of mourning for the White Knight..."  
Kaosu sighed. "Only to tell you what he meant by the Trial of Inferno." He said softly. "Hariel has become the legendary Phoenix, but he sleeps now, not to be woken until a descendant wakes him. All of you will undergo the same type of trial but each to his element.  
Masamune, who had merely watched and not yet placed his own memorial, stepped forward and placed a white dagger upon the memorial. Kaosu turned to him. "You alone will be the last to undergo his trial, but yours will be of faith...you will be the only one who will remember my words and faithfully record them, sword maker. Go to Kyoto...Your clan waits for you."  
Masamune shrugged and bowed. "If everything you said is true monk, then why not reveal your name to us."  
Kaosu sighed. "I am simply called the Ancient. My name is not important anymore, for my destiny lies in facing the ultimate evil and winning."  
"You mean dying." Sanji said shortly. "Talpa is not one to mess with."  
Kaosu let out a short laugh. "Child, I am far beyond your level. I was born at the dawn of time. You see....it was I who forged Kikoutei."  
Sanji gasped and Kaosu smiled simply. "I found the Phoenix and from his feathers came the Phoenix Armor, which Hariel saw in the sandstorm. Only I can face Talpa and win, and I shall, using this."  
He revealed a rather large ruby in the shape of a tear. "A gift from Essah, a Kai'ei I know you are familiar with."  
"It's a jewel! How can you..."  
"Simple, master archer. I have infused it with holy powers. My light is stronger than his darkness."  
Kaosu smiled thinly, and changed to a golden armor and the staff he held changed to a sword. "I go to face evil. Nobody must know. I am simply a monk who faces a demon and slays him."  
Sanji shrugged and watched him go. Masamune was silent, Ramzal was furious, and Reinhardt was trying to calm his friend down.  
"Well...can't expect him to beat Talpa, so let's get going....I want to move this place and not be found again." Sanji said simply.  
The other four agreed and the town was moved to a place 30 miles south of its present location. For thirty days they lived in peace until a new traveler came into town. He had gold eyes. Sanjuro went out to meet him.  
"Yes, what is it stranger..." Sanji said impatient.  
The traveler simply smiled. The gold eyes hinting at pure evil. "You will die now, Sanjuro Hashiba, traitor of Master Talpa!" Sanji laughed shortly and closed his eyes. "Hear me now, wise Chiron, master archer and teacher of heroes. If I die, infuse me with your powers and make me a guardian!" Sanji said his eyes soft still. He then turned to get the long bow he had used since he had become a warrior and the traveler stuck using a deadly poisoned blade. Sanji cried out, his face contorted in pain. A blue light of the heavens came and swept him away in a bubble leaving only a faint bloodstain for the remaining three to find.  
It was three weeks before the murder of Sanjuro Hashiba was discovered. His body was never found. As Kaosu had predicted, Sanjuro had undergone the trial of Intellect, plus Talpa had been killed by an unnamed monk, which the remaining three knew was Kaosu. Reinhardt felt he was next. 


	4. Chapter 3 Poseidon

The Rise of the Guardians  
Chapter 3- The Call of Poseidon  
  
Reinhardt was locked in his room for weeks, refusing to believe that now Sanji was dead. After their entire ordeal of escaping Talpa's clutches, setting up a village for the survivors of the Five Legions, three Legion commanders were left to fend for the village. Reinhardt couldn't even eat thinking that Sanji was dead. Fear gripped his mind in the oddest of ways. The Sea called to him.  
Barely a month after Sanjuro vanished; a bright star was seen shooting above the village, dark blue in color. The villagers took it as a bad omen but the legion commanders knew. Sanji was checking up on them from his high vantage point. Reinhardt couldn't help but smile some.  
The call of the sea grew stronger in his mind daily and soon he was taking walks along the lake shore where their village was located looking out towards the other side where the ocean fed the lake. Ramzal found him there one of those days and placed a gentle yet firm hand on his shoulder.  
"What do you feel, friend?" Ramzal asked, his tone indicating he was confused.  
Reinhardt could only smile and look out toward the ocean. "The time comes for us all. The monk was right...Sanji was called to space by his element, Air. I will soon be called to the deepest of seas by my clan guardian."  
"Not Poseidon...." Ramzal said softly, his clan having the legendary Titan as its guardian. "Then if you are to be called, so am I... and Masa will be alone."  
"Nay, not alone, for Raicho, the Thunderbird of the Date Clan watches over him."  
Reinhardt prided himself on the knowledge of the five clans that were chosen by these legendary beings. It was said that when these clans came into being, five guardians of untold power came forth and offered to guard them for eternity. The Sanada Clan got the Phoenix, the Immortal bird of Eternal Flame; the Hashiba Clan got the Teacher of Heroes and Lore Master Chiron; The Mouri's were granted Poseidon, the moody yet reclusive God of the Seas; and The Fuan's were granted Titan, a legendary summon of great strength. Each one had its own ability in elemental power. (If you don't know them and read this.....look up the Armors! I don't want to explain them over again.)  
Ramzal could only watch as his friend grew more and more distant from him, taking to walking along the lake shore or even swimming. Reinhardt was getting more and more into his element daily as there was nothing the Earth Commander could do.  
Masamune watched sadly. The monk's vision was coming true before his own eyes as well, for he was keeping a daily log of what happened. The sword maker, now turned record keeper took down these things daily, first the deaths of Hariel and Sanji and now the distancing of Ramzal and Reinhardt. He sighed and went back to his craft, creating a legendary sword for his descendants to wield. It would be named after him. The blade itself was to be thin, long and extra sharp. The hilt was to be inscribed with ancient symbols and runes to protect against rusting and dulling. He smiled and held up the long thin piece of metal he was to begin with and started crafting the sword.  
Reinhardt swam daily feeling the pull of the sea ever demanding. Every day he resisted, and every day it grew stronger. Poseidon wanted him now and there would be no turning back once he began the long, dangerous journey to the Marianas Trench. Ramzal watched sadly, as the two inseparable friends grew more distant to each other. It wasn't that he hated Reinhardt, but that Poseidon was destroying what he had left to live with. Now he was being taken away.  
Soon that day came and Reinhardt got up one morning after having a very disturbing vision. Torrents of rain were pelting on him and he was being pulled under...drowning. He woke with a start.  
"No!" He cried out, his heart pounding in fear. Ramzal rushed to his room.  
"Reinhardt! You alright buddy?" Ramzal asked concerned.  
Reinhardt could only smile sadly as his heart was once more pulled towards the sea.  
"I am sorry...I cannot delay any longer. Tell Masa that this day, Reinhardt Mouri is no more."  
Reinhardt quickly gathered up his meager belongings and left.  
  
So? How you like? Interesting? Needs Work? Let me know. Kinda sad though....this one I would rate as a tearjerker. Sad... Anyway, feel free to comment...no flames. 


	5. Chapter 4 Titan

The Rise of the Guardians  
Chapter 4- Titan 

Four weeks now had passed since Reinhardt had vanished into the ocean. Ramzal was one of the two left to guard the now thriving village. He remembered Reinhardt's soft words. "Poseidon calls me." It tore him apart. The inseparable two had parted once more. He had to head to China.

Masamune stared at Ramzal, knowing the path. He shook his head and faithfully recorded everything just as Kaosu had foretold.

Soon Ramzal left for China. Ramzal enjoyed his trip there, he had time to put to use his staff which he had cleverly made into a two handed nunchaku. Thugs had taken over a caravan traveling from India to China and he leapt into the fray. A thug looked at him.

'Just who are you punk?" he said, speaking Chinese. Ramzal glared at him.

"Your Doomsman if you hurt them." He said pointing to the people shaking in fear.

The thug laughed and grabbed a young woman ripping her sarong off.

Ramzal was infuriated. "You just messed with Justice pal." Ramzal said softly twirling the heavy staff.

The thug just laughed and made to violate the girl, but was stopped when Ramzal knocked him out cold with a swift hit of the staff to the head. He then handed he girl her sarong back and smiled gently.

She stammered a thank you in her language but Ramzal held up his hand showing he did it of his own will. The other caravan members stared at the Chinese warrior. He bowed to them and was on his way. They watched him leave and offered prayers of thanks to their god for sending such a hero to their rescue.

Soon Ramzal was in the capital once more. He glared about and sighed. "Nothing has changed..." he said bitterly walking to the compound where his family was. A few looked at him and he glared fiercely back.

'Palace Guards...' he thought. 'Never give anyone a moment of peace.'

Ramzal was furious. He went to the heavy gates of the compound and knocked on the door rather loudly.

A messenger came out.

"Yes?" he asked his voice rather irritable.

'Is that how you welcome home a warrior, messenger!" Ramzal asked his voice resounding with anger. "Move aside."

The messenger looked up at Ramzal. "Just who are you?"

"I am Ramzal Fuan of the Earth Division! Now move!"

The messenger looked at him and bowed clumsily but Ramzal swept past him, his face grim. He saw his family having tea.

"Well, I am home." He said shortly and they looked up. "Just like the wandering Monk said."

His father, a balding man named Asuyo, stared at him. "Ramzal...you died..."

'Wrong father...Hariel, Sanjuro, and Reinhardt died! I have yet to die and be reborn as the sacred Titan!"

Asuyo stared at him. "That is mere legend!" he scoffed. "Mere fantasy!"

"If so... then why did Hariel call out to the Phoenix? Why was Sanjuro taken into space? Finally, why did Poseidon call my best friend?"

Asuyo stared at Ramzal and saw it...the shining symbol of justice, the clan guardian mark. "If so...your heart will tell you when you are called. If our legend is real, you will die within a week."

Ramzal nodded grimly. 'Better get a priest then." He said stiffly. "I accept my fate."

Ramzal's mother started crying. Ramzal stared at her for a second and then hugged her. "It is alright...mother...the monk foretold this..."

She nodded softly. Soon a priest came, an old man in white robes carrying a familiar golden staff. Ramzal was taken aback.

"So you have chosen my offer." The priest said to Ramzal. "Good."

Ramzal stared. "It's you...Kaosu...you look like hell."

Kaosu chuckled. 'I aged myself, to make the sacred armors you and your friend's descendants will wear. It came from Talpa's evil armor, but I have contained that evil by nine sacred values." Ramzal nodded softly.

"Well, lets get this over with."

Kaosu nodded and administered last rites to Ramzal. Ramzal smiled and then grabbed the staff from the ground where he had dropped it in shock. '

Well, if this is my path, then the strength of Justice calls." Ramzal said, walking out.

Kaosu watched Ramzal leave. "So it has gone as I have foretold. Soon born to this family will be the reincarnation of Ramzal, a boy named Kento. Make sure he is aware of his destiny...I am counting on you to tell him." He said to a little boy.

"You are his grandfather." Kaosu said and vanished.


	6. Chapter 5 Angel

The Rise of the Guardians  
Chapter 5- Angel

Kaosu then made his way to the ruins of a small village north of the city where a girl awaited him. She bowed respectfully as he approached. He smiled softly. "Kirina..." he said. "How fares you this day?" She smiled gently. "Everything fares well indeed father." She replied softly. Kaosu smiled and remembered the day she was found to bear a secret armor... an armor so pure it was said to be wrought from the powers of the heavens. flashback "Run!" A frightened villager screamed, but her voice was cut off by a cruel blade. He smiled wickedly. "Monk!" He cried his voice carrying to the Village leaders' home. 'Come out or I will destroy everything. Kaosu then came out of his hut. "Demon, go away. The Angel is not here!" he snapped irritably. Talpa laughed, but then turned his attention to a girl as she came out in a pure white Armor. The gold trim was set off by the red tipped wings. She brandished a sacred blade. "Demon better run before I get nasty!" she warned her eyes glowing white. Talpa sneered. "Foolish girl, you better run before I cut you down to size!" "Demon, get off your high horse. You know I can easily beat your ass into the ground." Talpa was intrigued as she focused her energies into a single focused attack. The skies of heaven split open as a light seemed to come down and shoot into her body. "Powers of Heaven reveal the deception! Angel True Form!" she cried and seemed to explode with light. She narrowed her eyes as the armor reformed on a spirit. She no longer had a corporeal (real) body. Kaosu smiled. "I lied." He said flatly and powered her sword up with a blast of golden light from the staff. The Angel nodded and looked at Talpa. "Demon, like I said...run...or be well done." (AN: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!) Talpa just vanished and the Angel smiled shifting back to her human form and collapsing. end flashback Now it was time for her to choose. Kaosu nodded. 'You must choose now. I put you in stasis to await the Time of Awakening, or you die. Kirina stared at him and knew he was serious. "I choose sleep over eternal death...I will wait." Kaosu smiled. "Excellent." He said softly and a golden light came over him and he shot abeam at her causing her fall into a coma. He picked her up and put her in the Temple of Heavens to await her Time of Awakening. 


	7. Chapter 6 The Awakening

The Rise of the Guardians  
Chapter 6- The Awakening

New Character: Ashura- Son of Talpa who seeks vengeance against Ryo alone.

The time had come. It was now six years after the defeat of Talpa and the MaSho were free. Anubis had passed from this world due to his ultimate sacrifice. Kayura now led the Ronins as the new Ancient. The Ronins had parted from each other and gone back to their families. All but Ryo, who had no one to go home to. Ryo wandered the Manor, now marveling at the silence that was once a bustling place. He shook his head. All that was now in the Manor was the MaSho, Mia, Kayura and Ryo. Ryo grew bored and wanted to go to his home in the mountains, but knew his clan would reject him.  
Meanwhile, in the Youjakai, a new force was rising unbeknownst to Kayura. Half Demon he was, but also half human. His name was Ashura, the Son of Talpa and a human woman. A cruel smile crossed his lips and he glared maliciously at the image of the Manor.  
"You say Wildfire killed my father?" Ashura asked coldly.  
A servant bowed. "Yes, Mi'lord. Wildfire killed Master Arago."  
"Very well. You may go." Ashura replied. He smiled coldly. Wildfire was going to die.  
A few days later Ryo walked down the lake path. The sun was shining brightly on this day and the lake sparkled.  
Suddenly skies darkened and an evil aura spilled into the area and Ryo tensed. It was the unmistakable aura of Talpa's Empire. Ryo sighed with annoyance as a single tin can appeared once more.  
"Can't you guys ever come up with something more original?"  
A cold laugh came from the tin can. "I thought you would recognize this...however I am not just some lackey of the Dynasty."  
Ryo smirked. "Yeah and I am a Christmas elf. Show yourself."  
The soldier laughed meanly and the grey armor vanished to reveal a dark haired man with red eyes. He wore a black armor that was trimmed with blood red cloth. The symbol engraved upon the breast plate was a blood red skull with the standard of Arago Talpa below it.  
Ryo raised an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to impress me?"  
The demon laughed. "Just what I expected out of the one who slew my father. I am Ashura, Demon of Chaos and Despair." Ryo shrugged. "Like I care. Now you obviously came here for a reason. Get to the point." Ashura stared at Ryo. Ryo wasn't like most humans. He saw a coldness that gave him chills. "My point is this. I will fight you and you alone. However, not as this. I will face the White Knight in two weeks. Farewell." Ryo watched Ashura vanish and sighed turning his back on the retreating clouds. Kayura son came out of the Manor and saw the look on Ryo's face. She knew. Another figure watched silently. He lowered his eyes. The time had come. "Hear me now, sacred guardians of the Elements. I call you forth to come and protect your descendants. Phoenix, Chiron, Raicho, Poseidon, and Titan I call you now, Waken!" A golden light shot from his body and went to five different locations. In each one a warrior stirred... 

Authors Note: More to come! What's the deal with Ashura? Why does he seek to fight Ryo alone? Is Talpa's death the center of it all or is there more to this than what was revealed? Stick around for more! Please email me with comments. No flames though cause I will just laugh at them. PS: This story was based off an RP that I did with Ashura. If you read this, Ashura we have to finish our fight. I am waiting. The SN is still the same. 


	8. Chapter 7 Titan Wakens

The Rise of the Guardians

By Lita Knightstar and Stargazer86

Chapter 7- Titan Wakens

In the space of fifteen minutes a bolt of light shot towards Mount Daisetsu. Village locals knew this was coming by the legend of the Titan Warrior within. A rumble occurred then silence. Locals were alarmed. If this was Titan, where was he, where was the famed warrior to free him?

Inside the mountain Ramzal was waking. He felt his heart beat within and opened his eyes. He was sitting on what seemed to be a stone throne, covered with protective symbols. He smiled gently thinking. A voice was in his mind. Raicho. _"Titan, hear me. The Warrior Wildfire is in danger. I know this is not your charge, but the Phoenix has not woken. I am sending the warrior Kongo to you."_

Ramzal smiled gently. At last his family had produced the bearer of Kongo. His features were set though in a grim line. Wildfire was the armor of the Sanada Clan, his best friend Hariel's.

Shu Rei Fuan was at the Manor at Jewel Lake, when a mysterious voice came through the armor link. It was neither Kaosu or Shuten, but someone else.

"_Hear me, Warrior Kongo. I am Raicho, Thunderbird of the Date Clan. This may seem off that I am contacting you, but you need to travel back to Mount Daisetsu. There a guardian lies waiting for you."_

Shu was completely confused. A guardian?

"_Raicho, What guardian?"_

"_Simple. The guardian of your clan, the warrior of Titan. He waits for you._

"_I will go."_

"_Thank you. He is my friend and I miss him dearly."_

Shu nodded absently and walked downstairs where the other Troopers were lounging around.

"Seiji, your Clan Guardian contacted me."

"He what!"

"I said, he just contacted me over the Armor Link."

Seiji sighed. "This was bound to happen one of these days. Ashura with his threat of death has alarmed Raicho. He sent the Awakening call. Expect a contact from him…all of you."

Ryo sighed, his eye twitching. "Ashura wants me dead…we have two weeks, then he will come back to face the White Knight."

"_And the White Knight will die."_

At that simple phrase, everyone shot to an upright sitting position. Who was this?

"_Be not afraid. I am Titan. I meant simply this: When Hariel faced his fears, he immolated and became the Phoenix Guardian. Alas he will not waken in time. The five of you must become one. That is the only way to hold off Ashura's deadly chaos. Kongo, you must come to me. Free me!"_

With that final plea the voice faded. The team looked at each other in shock. Naste gasped and immediately went to her computer pulling up something with a cry.

"Troopers! Look I have found them in Grandfather's files!"

At that, they all crowded around her. Naste read carefully, only beginning to learn how to read the code as it was printed on the screen.

"When Chaos comes, the Guardian of the Light will waken fully and realize the time has come. At that, he will send the signal of awakening much like Kaosu did for the Troopers. Titan will wake first, followed by Poseidon. Chiron and Phoenix will waken last as they have to reform their bodies."

Naste looked at the Troopers. "Each of your clans is protected by an ancient being of great power correct?"

They all nodded. Jun looked on awed. Naste smiled. "They are waking because one of the five clans heirs is in danger. These guardians will not stand by idly and watch as one of their friends are destroyed."

Ryo smiled softly. "Ashura has a fight ahead of him and if I must follow in the path of the Phoenix I will. Phoenix you hear that! Guide me, your White Knight, on the path of Virtue!"

A cry of immense power was heard as the cry gave anyone who heard it a boost of confidence. Shu smiled. 'Well, if that is that, I must go free my Guardian. He's stuck."

The other four smiled impishly. Shu headed off.

Days layer he arrived at Daisetsu. The locals were praying at the mountain's base and Shu walked up calmly. "Elder! I am here to free my ancestor! Busso! Kongo!"

A blast of orange light shot from the young warrior as the locals turned in amazement. What they saw was not an incompetent youth, but a battle hardened warrior who had seen loss and victory. They cheered as Shu strode up to the mountainside.

"Titan! I am here!" Kongo cried striking the base with his weapon.

The mountain rumbled in reply. In his head Shu heard a voice.

'_Hear me well, my child. Concentrate hard. You must strike at the same time I do. Only then can you free me. I will perform the Titan Fist. You do your attack as well."_

'_The Crusher?"_

"_Hai."_

"_Yes Ancestor."_

'_So you have figured me out."_

"_Hai, it was Natsui Yaygu that did."_

"_Ah."_ Of course Ramzal was clueless, but acted like he knew.

"_Ancestor are you ready?"_

"_Hai."_

Shu stepped back and motioned the locals back. He smiled thinking that this would probably bury the town.

"Everyone, take what you can and get out of here. I am about to bring down a good portion of this mountain.

The villagers nodded and fled quickly taking only what they could carry. It was very little. Shu twirled his staff several times and focused while doing it. Titan felt the power build and built his right alongside it. As the two grew in strength, the earth began to tremble. Faraway the other Troopers could feel the power build up. They looked at each other and nodded. They knew this was coming.

With a cry, Shu brought down his staff while calling out his kill. He smiled softly, as a crack was seen. A faint cry was then heard as the Fist of Titan brought a huge hole into bear, at eye level with Shu. The fist withdrew and inside was an ornately dressed Samurai. He was in an armor that no on had seen before. It literally looked like Earth had made her own rock armor and placed it on this man. The Guardian came out and stretched.

"At last, I am free. Thank you."

Shu could only gape. Ramzal looked just like him! What the! Ramzal chuckled.

"Ah, little Warrior, my appearance has you boggled. I suppose that would explain it. Oh well, you hungry?"

At the word hungry, Shu's eyes lit up. "Come on! I know just the place!"

Shu powered down to civilian gear and sighed. "Mama's gonna throw a fit!"

Ramzal laughed and powered down to a dusky orange yukata. He had a gold headband on his brow and Shu grinned.

'Come on! My van is this way!"

Ramzal was flabbergasted but followed. An hour later they arrived at the restaurant. Shu pulled his Guardian inside and toward the back. The patrons looked at he elderly copy of the favorite son of the Fuan Clan and shrugged. Ramzal smiled blandly and followed without a word.

Mama was busy screaming at the hired help when Shu came in.

"Mama! Look! Titan!"

Mama Fuan turned around and shrieked. She hugged Ramzal with joy. Ramzal took it all in stride smiling some.

"Papa! Ramzal-sama is awake!"

Papa Fuan came rushing in and bowed to the Guardian. Ramzal bowed back formally. Grandfather came in to see what the ruckus was and nearly had a stroke.

"Grandfather.." the elderly man said.

Ramzal jumped. "Akiko!" The two hugged gently. Ramzal had a tear in his eye as he held his grandson. (Kinda confusing eh? Good.)

Grandfather Akiko smiled gently. "The Legend was passed down as I was bid to. When Shu was born I knew he was destined to wake you."

Ramzal smiled. "Rest now Akiko. The strain is not good on you. I can feel you weaken."

"Ah, age does that to a body, Guardian."

Ramzal smiled bitterly. "Only to those who don't have their lives cut short, Akiko."

Akiko smiled and closed his eyes. Ramzal closed his eyes and felt for a heartbeat. There was one. He picked up the elderly man and carried him to bed, tucking him in as he did in his youth. When Ramzal came down he looked at Shu. 'Shu, we cannot stay. With the appearance of Ashura and his attack in less than two weeks we need to get back to the Manor. The others must take up their quest. I fear for your friend Shin. He has to face the treachery of the seas."

Shu nodded and was worried. 'Will Shin be alright?"

"Yes, if he follows the path of Poseidon."

Shu nodded and the two headed off. Mama watched them go, knowing that Shu might die. That disturbed her, but even more that Ramzal was awake. This was serious.

Sorry guys! I had some other work to do and more. I did not mean to keep you waiting this long for Chapter 7. I am sure getting a real life first is much more important. Anyways keep reading and Enjoy Chapter 7. Next: Will Shin find Poseidon or die trying? Find out in Chapter 8: Poseidon Wakens


	9. Chapter 8 Poseidon Surfaces Part 1

The Rise of the Guardians

Chapter 8 part 1- Poseidon Surfaces

**A/N: **After a long and harrowing while, I have finally gotten around to doing this fic again. With all the groups I am in, I am glad my brain is still attached. laughs Anyways I want to thank my two loyal readers, Hikaru1617 and Queen Meep, whom I known as Gwen. HAHAHA! perches on Gwen's head again. Anyway I hope you like this next chapter. I know I called it Poseidon Wakens but Posedon Surfaces sounds much better...nods some. Anyways on with the Insanity! evil giggle Oh yes. This one is rated W for wierd.

* * *

Chapter 8- Poseidon Surfaces

As the Ronins were well aware that Titan had been freed, Shin knew he was next to free his. He knew not where to start. Reinhardt Mouri had last been seen walking into the ocean and vanishing beneath the waves. _Much like Atlantis_, Shin thought bitterly. However he did not know there was someone listening to his thoughts.

_/Aye, but I am not dead./_

_/Who is this/_

_/Poseidon./_

_/Myth./_

_/Really/_

_Y/es. Now get out of my mind./_ Shin thought irritably. The voice did not go away.

_/But why/_

_/Cause you are annoying./_

_/Annoying! Hmph/_

At that the voice left, leaving Shin feeling as if he offended a god. Then again the gloomy water warrior didn't care until he got nailed in the face with water from the lake.

Shin spluttered and looked around wildly. Somewhow while he was thinking he had wandered to the dock that was at the lake and had been splashed.What the hell? Shin dove into the lake, but there was no one there only a gentle voice again. That same infuriatingly gentle voice.

_/There you are./_ Reinhardt said softly

_/Who are you/_

_/Who am I? Good question. Who are you/_

_/Bloody hell!_

_/Hell is not bloody./_

_/What the-/_

_/Calm down before you drown. Now listen up. I am here. I need you to do me a favor./_

_/What is that, you sodding-/_

_/Shut up. I want you to free me./_

_/Why/_

_/I'm stuck./_

Shin raised an eyebrow. This was new./_You are what/_

_/I'm stuck./_

_/You know...this is kind of funny./_

_/Funny? I will show you funny you useless--/_

_/Calm yer butt down. I am coming./_

With that, Shin left for the Hagi Sea. What he found there was another entirely different test.

* * *

A/N: So this is part one...I know its short...Don't scream at me please! Review Review Review or I will not finish it! 


	10. Chapter 8 part 2 Trials Of Torrent

Chapter 8- Part 2

Trials of Torrent

When Shin arrived at the Hagi Sea, the seas were already rough for unexplained reasons. Newscasters called it a an underwater quake. Shin knew better as he stood on the shoreline. He knew who it was. State police, trying to keep back the crowds saw Shin. One officer roughly grabbed his arm. Shin shook it off irritable. The officer sighed and spoke gently.

'Son, come with me, you can't be here."

"You have no idea." Shin said softly. He then called on his armor. "This is why."

The officer, stunned, watched him dive into the water. Miraculously the waters calmed. "Demon..." the officer thought as he left. "A demon."

Little did that officer know.

Again that same gentle voice echoed in Shin's mind.

/So I have you to thank for releasing me.../

/Hn./

/Cold shoulder...fine. Drown for all I care./

At that moment the Torrent armor vanished! Shin struggled to breathe without it and then remembered. To get Poseidon, Torrent must fade back into legend. Shin calmed and looked around. His vision started to black out at the edge of his peripheral vision. That was when the orca Shin knew so well came. She guided him to a grotto where there was an air pocket. Shin burst into the pocket of air underwater and found himself in complete darkness and alone. The Orca had left. Shin reached out with his mind and felt a strong energy nearby.

/Is that you/

/Maybe../

/Ok now what are you mad at/ Shin asked.

/You ignored me./

/Well I am sorry./

Reinhardt laughed to himself and sighed. /Yes, it is me, but to get to me, you must pas through a trial. As you did without Torrent getting here, you must do so again. Swim down to me without it and I will grant you this armor./

Shin stared into the black waters. /Where are we.../

/The lowest point on Earth./

/WHAT! I will die/

/Precisely, but be reborn. Swim to me...now/

Shin shrugged as the voice cut off. He dove in. The water surrounded him and still he swan ever downwards, hjis path guided by a blue light. His vision started to fail him again as it got blurry. He shook his head and fought on towards the sphere of air. Right before he touched it, he passed out. The motions made by frantic swimming carried him through it. Reinhardt touched him softly. Shin was dying from too much carbon dioxide in his system. Carefully Reinhardt acclimated him to this low oxygen enviornment. Shin woke, a little groggy.

"Where am I?"

"My resting place. Now yours."

Shin smiled shaky. Reinhardt looked much like Shin except his had dark brown hair. Shin bowed awkwardly and Reinhardt smiled. "No go Poseidon...Titan awaits you. If you see Ramzal, tell him I am ok."

Shin nodded, focused and the Deep turquoise armor formed on him. Shin then vanished through the bubble and shot up to the surface amazed at the speed this armor had in water. By the time he had gotten to the surface only two waited for him...Shu and his guardian.

"So how is the old water baby?"

"He says to tell you he is ok...not sure what he means."

"His way of saying get me outa here. Don't worry though, you have freed him."

"Ok...that was a trip I did not relish. I imagine he is swimming up now."

'Alright. I will wait for him..you two head back." Ramzal said gently, but his voice gave no room for argument. Shu and Shin them made thier way back to the manor as Reinhardt broke the surface, and treaded water.

"Ramzal! There you are! Any word from the others?"

Ramzal slowly lowered his eyes. Reinhardt shrugged. "Oh well, when its their turn they will seek us. No way we can get around that."

"Yeah..it just hurts though..."

"Time...give it time and we will see Hari-san again...He did promise."

"Yeah..let's go..the kids are waiting."

By that time reinhardt had come ashore and the two hugged hard. So like brother they were, they acted like it. The two Guardians then made their way to Shu's van.

Author's Note: After much revising and thinking, I came up with this. It may not be long, but its worth my time. Next Chapter- Will Masa reveal who he is to Seiji? And who is this mysterious girl...she claims to be a sibling of Ryo's! Is she? Find out when i update.


	11. Chapter 9 Raicho's Truth & A new Oni

Chapter 9- Raicho's Truth and a New Ronin Revealed

Authors Note: Rated for language!

While the new Titan and Poseidon were on their way to the Manor, Seiji was having a hard time dealing with the fact that his grandfather was a legend. So much so that he abruptly left the manor to confront him.

* * *

At the same time though a girl was busy fending off Nether Realm footsoldiers on her own and doing a rather good job of it. No one knew who she was, but the ice blue eyes and violet streaked black hair gave a semblance of an amazon of Greek Mythology. A pair of custom made sais flicked in and out, as the soldiers went down. After the maelstrom, she left without a word to the stunned residents that were watching. Nearby a red haired figure watching smiled approvingly.

"Good, my Oni, soon you will answer the call of destiny."

* * *

Now in Kyoto, Seiji calmed himself down then entered the house. Satsuki was helping mother with dinner and both saw the young warrior enter.

"Seiji, whats wrong?" Satsuki asked, looking concerned.

In response, Seiji said nothing but this: "The Guardians are awake. If I am truly the heir then where is Raicho? Poseidon and Titan are awake. Ashura has given the death challenge to my friend Ryo. I will not stand idly by and watch as Ashura destroys every last vestige of hope we have."

"Well said, for if you truly wish to become Raicho, you must not be the idle one. You must be the one to face death and smile. That is the legacy that you are inheriting. Not this land, the dojo or this house...but the sacred responsibility of the clan. If you truly wish to take the path of absolute truth, then stand before me." Masamune said standing at the doorway of the dojo. "Pledge the same thing I did to the Ancient and you will have taken the first step."

Seiji glared. "The first step? Great-Grandfather, first off, how did you know, secondly what pledge?"

Masamune smiled gently. "Swear that you are the life giver, and that taking life is a necessary evil."

"I do so swear." Seiji replied flatly.

"You are the light and peace of this world, and the call that unites five souls. When necessary, will you make the call to save humanity?"

Seiji gave a 'no shit' look and sighed. "What do you think?"

Masamune chuckled. "I take that as you meaning yes?"

"Of course. I am a Ronin."

"That means nothing. You are on your way to becoming a Guardian. Korin will pass to a new Generation. Now, finally, do you swear that when the time comes you will faithfully record all the events of history, be the first to waken, last to sleep and the one to make the call to arms?"

"Eh?"

"I am the keeper of knowledge for the Guardians. What I know they know as well. They also know that I am the first to waken, last to sleep. Thus I make the call to arms to waken the other four from their dormancy. Do you swear to do all that?"

"Yes."

With that simple reply Masa smiled and walked away. "Then we will see if Raicho accepts you for who you are. He is the truthsayer, the one that sees through falsehood and lies, not to mention illusions and deceptions. I will say this now. Your friend is walking into a death trap. Only you can save him...but first you must be tested. Go to the Caves of Halo, discard Korin and go up further. There a is a place called The Nest of Lightning. Meditate and pray that Raicho appears before you. This is your test. Go."

"Yes Grandfather." Seiji bowed and left to do as he was bid.

* * *

The girl meanwhile was resting focusing her thoughts and thinking about the day. The red head appeared before her. 

"Tell me...what was the meaning of those tincans poping up out of the darkness?"

"The Death Challenge for the White Knight...possibly a distraction."

"Go on." the red head said softly.

"A trap. The White Knight is in danger?"

"What will the Oni do?"

"Go help. Offer assistance."

"Anything else?"

The girl gave the red head an odd look. He just smiled blandly. "Remember the locket." He said gently as he faded away. The girl stared at where he was for a while then it dawned on her. The locket was the last thing in the world she had of her past...would her past come back to haunt her? If so, how?

* * *

Seiji had been meditating for about an hour when the skies broke with a heavy storm. Clouds had built up to that point. Lightning flashed and the wind howled. Still Seiji sat there focusing his mind. (And his hair did not move. _/evil grin/_) A bolt of lighting struck nearby charging the area. Seiji focused and channeled it away from him. Just then a soft voice reached his ears. 

"You have passed the test. I imagined you would get struck, but you went on focusing on yourself and life other than death. I admire that. For that I have chosen you as my bearer...Seiji, he who was of Korin, rise and become the thunder bird Raicho!"

Seiji arose and looked up. "Busso Raicho!" he cried. Immediately the metal started forming on him and Wings appeared, folding flat on his back. They too were made of the same metal. A new no-datchi rested hi his hand and he looked at it sharply. Finely crafted and made by the gods it seemed. Whoever made it he trusted. He approached the edge of the nest and willed the wings to come out. he then took a chance. While they were not like wings, they carried him to the ground easily. When he landed they folded back mysteriously. Seiji smiled.

'So this is how it is to be a guardian...I am properly chastened Grandfather."

* * *

The girl approached the steps of the manor and cautiously knocked. Ryo went to answer and stared... 

"Ryo..."

"Angel! I thought--"

* * *

Authors note: HAHAHAHAHAHA! AGAIN I LEAVE A CLIFFHANGER! What now? Will the truth be revealed? Why does Ryo know this mysterious girl? Angel...her name is Angel...odd...coincedence? Maybe, then again I could be an ass and not tell ya. Keh..I'll be an ass. Find out next chapter as the Angelic Guardian wakens!

Thanks to readers:

Angel Sanada

Queen Meep

Hikaru1617

And others I have forgotten. Please continue to review.


	12. Chapter 10 Heavenly Angel

Chapter 10- Heavenly Angel

Authors Note: To get the context of this chapter I drew on the character Angel Sanada. Made by a friend of mine this chara is hers. I will be putting up full stats on all the charas soon. Please be patient as this is my first serious undertaking as a writer. Hopefully with time and the necessary amount of cash I can get this saga published. Again I thank all of you who are reading this and please continue.

Angel Sanada: I know you know who the redhead is..Any Ronin fan would know.

Queen Meep: Gwennie! perches on yer head again like the ever loveable neko.

Angel, Gwen I owe ya both a good fic and I mean to keep on doing it. Now on with the Fic.

* * *

Ryo stood at the door his jaw hanging. Not in a million years had he forseen this. Was it a ghost coming back to haunt him? Ryo backed away from the doorway shaking his head.

"No...it can't be..you died in the fire!"

The girl sighed. "No Ryo. I survived thanks to Kaosu-sama. He raised me and told me that one day I would meet you. For the past 3 years I have been training under a mysterious red head.

Touma gaped. "What! Shuten is alive! We saw him die!"

The girl smiled. "He was brought back then."

Ryo and Touma exchanged glances. The girl sighed. "Are you going to introduce me or not brother?"

Ryo sighed. "Touma this is Angel, my sister. Angel, meet Touma Hashiba."

Angel smiled gently. "Pleasure."

Touma smirked. "Indeed." **_(Alright people get yer minds outa the gutter!)_**

Angel gazed around. "Thought more lived here..."

"Eh...there are but three of the bakas that live here are off on quests." A voice piped up.

The three turned rapidly and saw Naste. Naste winked. "Now, now Ryo I didn't know you had a sister."

Ryo sighed. "Neither did I."

Naste smiled. "Well you are welcome to stay here Angel. I'm Naste Yagyu."

Angel smiled, flustered. "So...where is my room."

Naste helped her get comfortable.

* * *

Meanwhile a solitary figure stood nearby watching, long blue-black hair getting tossed by a sudden wind that came up. Milky white eyes gazed towards the manor seeing from within. This stranger had second sight.

"So the Legend Begins. Will the White Knight be able to face what is coming? Only time can tell that for sure. Awaken Hariel, Sanjuro. Your legacy begins."

Ashura watched the manor as well unaware that a powerful force stood nearby to protect what was within. His red eyes narrowed. "So Wildfire has a sibling. Interesting, but foolhardy." Ashura closed his eyes. "Tonight Wildfire you will have nightmares."

"I think not." A cold and calm voice said, tone indicating he knew the power of dreams.

Ashura started. "Who are you?"

'Someone who can play cat and mouse with the best of them. Someone to give the giver nightmares for eternity."

Ashura growled. "So you are a monk."

The blue haired figure said nothing and closed his eyes. "I am much more demon. Face me, for I am Castor. Awakened by you, I now seek retribution for the damage you caused in the Dreamscape."

Ashura laughed. "Pitiful. So the psycho has come for the psycho. This should be fun."

"Even more for me." Castor replied coldly, his milky white eyes a solid black.

Ashura was getting unnerved by this guy. So he claimed he was Castor, the legendary psycho that brought a crashing end to peace even before Ashura was born. Castor regarded the half demon with a detached curiosity as if Ashura were a piece of art.

"So you say you wish to fight the White Knight, halfbreed? Good luck. I hear that this White Knight is far more powerful than his predecessor. We will fight another time. Know this. I have another name. When you have proven yourself worthy of it, you will know it. Farewell...halfbreed."

* * *

Angel closed her eyes. This had been a really long day. First meeting Ryo, then the fact that she was the new Oni. It unnerved her completely. All she wanted to do now was sleep.

"_Angel...Angel, can you hear me?"_

_"Who is this?"_ Angel was quiet wondering. The voice sounded so familiar.

"_My name is Kirina. Long ago I made the blood alliance with the Hashiba Clan. I too am a Sanada, but of lesser rank than you, the direct heir and blood of Lord Hariel. Listen to me. I have little time. Come to me at the Palace Ruins. I know rumor says its haunted, but I do not blame rumor. Child, you are my heir. I have a gift. You cannot use it now, but in time you will seek me out. You are the Angelic Guardian. The Holy Armor goes to the purest of heart and that is you. Ashura comes to fight your brother. Ryo will lose."_

_"Lose--no!"_

_"Yes. He will. Do not give up hope. He is meant to lose."_

_"Oh."_

Kirina sighed gently. _"I am not meant to waken yet. However, when the time comes i will and you wil get my legacy. Right now train and learn how to be a Warrior using the wisdom and strength of the Oni. He will guide you._

_"Very well."_

Kirina's presence faded. Angel was left confused but knew that soon she would waken. It wasn't the right time.

Meanwhile a presence stirred in the deepest reaches of space. A powerful presence. Chiron. The Guardian smiled gently. 'So I have been called.' he thought and looked at his sleeping charge. "It is time Sanjuro. Waken and go back to Earth...Your Heir needs you."

* * *

Authors Note: It has been a while since I updated. Yes i know this one is kinda disappointing as Angel did not recieve her armor. She was not meant to...yet. I have a plan for this Chapter. It will continue, but at a later time. Keep yer eyes open for it. Also a suprise comes soon. What did Castor mean when he said he had another name? Who is this psycho? Keep yer eyes open for that as well as I continue in the next chapter, Wisdom of the Stars. 


	13. Chapter 11 Wisdom of the Stars

Chapter 11- Wisdom of the Stars

**Authors Note: It took a while to determine the layout of the family lines. After careful consideration it was detemined that the Original Character Sanjuro was the brother of Kaosu. Castor is also a made up. His story comes soon, I promise. He needs a complete chapter to himself. Right now I am focused on getting to the fight I wrote about at the beginning. Bear with me, please.

* * *

**

Touma was un-nerved by all of this. Not only did Ryo have a sister, but the Guardians were waking. He wondered about Chiron. Greek History had placed him as the centaur who taught heroes. When he died he became Saggitarius always chasing the Scorpion. Touma wondered if this chasing was symbolic.

"_Maybe it is..."_

Touma jumped. _"Guardian?"_

_"Hai. You are fast. Come see me. I will land where you land."_

Touma considered this. If indeed Sanjuro was coming home, it would be proper for someone of his family to greet him. Little did he know the truth of his heritage.

The same figure with the cold demeanor was watching the Straits. Long dark blue hair whipped wildly in a fierce wind that had blown up. Castor smiled. "So this is where he will land...interesting." Castor turned away after giving the skies a glance. "Maybe Uncle will understand where his brother went..then again who knows.." Castor faded away in a black warp.

Sanjuro was in orbit when he sensed the dark form leave. Thoughts sprang to his mind. Where was Kaosu...that Monk...surely there was a reason behind all of this. Sanjuro hid a secret from the other Guardians. He was an Ancient, bound by sacred law to defend what ever cause he saw fit. His brother Kaosu was the un-named Monk. When Kaosu had come to visit that one time, it took all Sanjuro had to restrain himself from beating the crap out of his brother. Sanjuro smiled softly, remembering his youth and life with the clan. It came crashing down the day Kaosu was ascended to the status of Leader, and Sanjuro fell to the promise of quick glory. Sanjuro chuckled when he thought about his brother. He wondered what the old bastard had made for himself and if he was ok.

Touma looked at Ryo and Angel. "I have to go. My Guardian has called. It seems that Hariel will soon waken Ryo."

Ryo sighed and smiled. "It will be a glorious day indeed, but first I must fight the Chaos Warrior. He challenged me as the White Knight. I don't think he realized that armor is the five of us united."

Touma cracked a grin. 'Well you have me, you know that."

"Yep, still gotta repay those favors when you saved my ass so many times."

Touma grinned and headed out, donning his armour and taking to the skies. He knew it was dangerous to be seen but time was of the essence.

Sanjuro saw the dark blue bubble fly and smiled. So this was his heir. He was indeed strong.He then sensed it again. The same darkness, that awful power. The Infamous Murderer Castor. Sanjuro frowned. What did this guy want with Touma? The darkness did not make a move to attack Touma though and seemed to look past the warrior of Air and right at the Guardian.

"_Hello Uncle."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"I think you know."_ Castor replied.

_"You must be mistaken. I do not know you."_

_"True, but you know my father. Does the name Kaosu ring a bell?"_

Sanjuro winced. "_How dare you profane that honored name!"_

_"Tis true. If you look close enough you will see his eldest son, Aleczanderen."_

_"Alec! What happened to you?"_

_"This is the Armor of Soul...the dark half of the Armor of Ages..."_

Sanjuro sighed. What had his brother done? It was confusing as Kaosu was totally unpredictable. He cut the connection to Alec and plummeted to the Earth.

Touma was waiting for him as Sanjuro dispelled the bubble. Alec saw this and faded away happy at last that four were awake...

* * *

It now had been two weeks since Ashura made his challenge. He had come back... 


	14. Chapter 12 The Chaos Warrior Returns

Chapter 12 - The Chaos Warrior Returns

**Authors Note: Never come between vengeance and a cold weapon.

* * *

**

Two weeks had passed since Masamune Date had sent out the signal to awaken the Guardians. Only one remained asleep. Hariel. The Four were hoping that Hari would awaken first then Ashura would come, but that did not happen.

Ryo paced incessantly having not been able to sleep in the past three days. The day had come and now he was waiting. Ashura failed to mention a location so Ryo waited.

Ashura smiled softly. Today would be the day he would get his vengeance. After giving a nasty look to his second in command Ashura vanished.

An increase in dark energy was felt and it was with the taint of chaos. Instead of the skies being black they were green with a tint of red. Chaos plagues rained down at the demons command infecting all who could be reached. Many grew deformed wings and tentacles started sprouting out instead of arms. Babies born on this day were born with leathery wings and tentacles for legs and arms. The few that were normal the parents were praying to the spirits of the Five Guardians and many areas of protection were erected to comabt this chaos plague. Ryo closed his eyes and withdrew the power of the Wildfire to protect him. He could feel the five armors harmonizing getting ready. It then came...

"WHITE KNIGHT! I CALL YOU OUT!"

Ryo smiled softly. 'So be it...Busso Kikoutei!" Four streams of light joined with the power of Wildfire. It was then a miracle happened. Instead of being a temporary bond the melding was permanent! Ryo closed his eyes and felt the cold vengeance of his ancestor. Hariel it semed was still a part of this armor and until Ryo saw to the vengeance of his ancestor Hariel would not wake. Now the White Knight, Ryo walked out and faced Ashura.

"Demon, I have come." The Knight replied.

Ashura smiled coldly. "So you have..."

"Let's get it on."

Ashura laughed viciously and drew the infamous Chaos Blade of the Demon of Despair. This weapon, a katana, was etched with runes of destruction and plague. The hilt held its own curse imbuing the wrong bearer with a mark unlike any had seen. This mark would then enable the Demon to track its victim and torture him slowly into madness.

The Swords of Fervor came into view and Ashura smiled. So this was the power of the general who upstaged him...

(I would write out the fight, but I cannot write fight sequences. For those who know, think of two samurai going it...example One of Kenshins fights from Ruroni Kenshin.One of those...where he is fighting someone of equal power.)

The two were now close to each other trying to push each other off. It was the Knight who succeeded in pushing off Ashura, then disarming him. Then in a moment of honor, the Knight picked up the sword...and dropped it screaming in pain! The mark had got him! Ashura laughed maliciously.

"So the Knight is laid low by the Mark of Chaos!" Laughing, Ashura picked up his sword and vanished leavinbg the Knight writhing in pain from the chaos the mark had done...Kikoutei vanished before it was affected leaving Ryo in extreme pain. So the madness of Wildfire began...

Alec watched from the roof of the manor and sighed. This was beyond anything he had felt and the Chaos Plague still raged in the city so badly, officials contained it by quarantining the entire city.

* * *

Meanwhile in Mount Fuji, something stirred...

* * *

Authors note: Kinda crappy, but its the best I can do.What is stirring in Mount Fuji? Give ya a hint...he died defying Arago. BYE!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 13 Rising from the Ashes

Chapter 13 - Rising from the Ashes

**Authors Note: Hellfire has its own chapter. Please be patient.

* * *

**

A shriek of incredible power echoed across the city as Mount Fuji erupted. A purity to counter the chaos that was Ashura. Hariel was awake and pissed off.

Earlier Ryo had gone to face the Chaos Warrior and failed. The Mark of Chaos was now on the leader of the Ronins. The Four Guardians knew what was coming. Only one armor was spoken in fear in the old days of the Nether Realm. The Hellfire. The only armor that was designed to bring hell to earth.

Ryo writhed in bed, kicking off the covers and breaking from the restraints several times. His sign had cracked and even Wildfire wasn't responding to Ryo.

"So it is true...a broken virtue and the pure armor leaves, replaced by a corrupt one of the same element." Reinhardt said softly.

"No! Reinhardt you can't be saying that--"

"Aye...he has called to Hellfire."

"Oh hell no!" a voice said startling them all. Sapphire eyes smoldered.

"Hari!" Ramzal yelped. "I..."

"Quiet, Ramzal. I will not have my heir call to that cursed armor."

"But he is cursed." Sanjuro stated bluntly.

"Gee thanks for pointing that out, Guardian of the Obvious!"

Sanjuro stared at Hariel wondering why the leader of the Five Guardians was so bitter. He then knew. Of couse that did not stop Sanji from stating points to Hari.

"Hariel, we have to consider if this was written in his fate. You died to become the Phoenix. Maybe he has to fight this chaos off to follow your path."

"I see... still I do not like it. It seems I have no choice. Sleep Ryo." Hariel commanded. The last two words he said carried the weight of a spell.

Hariel sighed. 'Prepare your kin for the worst...Ryo will not know them.."

The Phoenix had finally arrived, but it was too late.

It was now time. Alec had to how himself. Donning once more the Darkness that was Castor and the Soul Armor, he appeared before the manor and alerted all the Guardians with just his presence.

Inside they felt it. They knew who it was. Sanjuro sighed.

"So it is time...The traitor and kinslayer Castor has arrived." The Guardian of Air said somberly.

"Indeed. He must die. I do not care who he is." Hariel said his voice quiet.

The four stared at the Fire Guardian. Geez this guy was bitter.

Sanjuro sighed. 'Fine, but I will not join you. I am not a kinslayer."

"WHAT! You mean this TRAITOR is YOUR KIN! Sanji damnit, why didn't you tell us?" Hariel raved.

"For exactly that reason dragon breath! Now calm down...we cannot just up and kill the son of Kaosu! He bears the dark half of the Armor of Ages! I will not kill him!"

Hariel stared at the others after a while and he had time to calm down. "Sorry guys...I am a spirit of vengeance until my death is avenged. It was Ashura who betrayed me. He is the reason I died the way I did.

Sanjuro smiled gently. 'Leave the revenge to us... your friends for a millenia. We will avenge you..."

Naste was looking in her grandfathers files again and manged to decode this:

_When Fire is dark and hope is lost_

_The Spirit of Light shall prevail._

_Hellfire and Phoenix cannot mix_

_But throw in the Dreamwalker and they fit._

"Guys look! I found something. The sane warriors and Jun rushed to Naste. Sanjuro smiled. "So it is true...there is a Dreamwalker...but only he can meld the soul of Hellfire with the purity of the Phoenix... this will split the Phoenix armor... Gold and Jet."

"Gold and Jet, Light and Dark. When the Phoenix is two the Phoenix twins are revealed..." Hariel added softly.

* * *

Authors Note: Another done. Who is the Dreamwalker? Why the Phoenix Twins? Castor, a mystery in itself. The answers come...next chapter. NOW REVIEW DAMNIT! 


	16. Chapter 14 The Dreamwalker

Chapter 14 - The Dreamwalker

Authors Note: From this point on, Ryo's Life hangs in the balance. Will he live? Will I be forced to end his life? That is up to you. Tell me what you think. Should he be the Phoenix and if so which one? He is one of the Phoenix twins...His chaos puts him as the Jet...who is the gold...

* * *

When Alec showed up, everything they knew about Sanjuro was changed. His deameanor was that of pure evil, but he had the balance of purity to contain that evil. As they came out Alec began to chant softly.

_Now that the five are awake_

_Evil Cometh to Fire_

_One answer lies in time_

_Fire calls to hell_

_But the fire belongs to heaven_

_Call him._

_The Dreamwalker._

_When you did he came_

_Now he stands before you._

_Will you ask his help?_

_Is it too late?_

_Is Fire gone for good?_

_I have the answers_

_I am the Dreamwalker._

Sanjuro stared at Alec. "You? But can you cure him?" The four stood on either side of the Air Guardian ready to kill if Alec did anything stupid.

"Speak not the words of a fool Sanjuro. I can cure, but the cure will be harder on the cured...not the cursed."

Angel had come out and was watching. "What do you mean?"

Alec smiled gently. "She who has a heart of gold, yet not of this world is the ultimate cure. She who was born a Hawk Warrior, an angel in disguise. She is the final cure."

The four stared having no clue what he meant. Alec chuckled. "Soon...Soon you will know."

Inside Ryo was having a very bad day. He was just coming to a clear mind only to find it invaded by evil. He sighed shaking his head trying to purify it. Nothing worked.

That was when Alec came forward. The Dreamwalker...the soul of an Ancient cursed.

**Flashback**

"Castor what are you doing?" A voice cried. It was Pollux. The female half of Castor. These were the feared and loved Gemini Twins, inseperable. They were in an old palace once beautiful, now being destroyed by evil forces led by a human who wanted power.

Castor turned. "You betrayed me Pollux...you led them here! Our sister is dead because of you!"

"No, you don't understand...No Castor, stop! Wait! No...Castor!"

A sword ran through Pollux and Castor had a mad gleam in his sightless eyes. Pollux staggered back hitting a wall and embedding herself there.

'I...curse you to live...Live until I am reborn and forgive you...Eldest of Kaosu's children! Aleczanderen!"

By the time Castor regained his sanity, it was too late...

**End Flashback**

Alec stared at Ryo, for by this time Ryo had warily welcomed Alec. This chaotic being said he had a partial cure...Maybe he wasn't as cursed as he thought. Ryo thought wrong. The chaos curse was bad...if Ryo was not saved in three weeks...the divine powers of the Phoenix would reject him and corrupt. Thus the Hellfire...

Alec stared out a window... If this was indeed happening he would have to call on forces that were not his power.

"Nathan...Help me... I need A hawk warrior...Your Warrior of Purity is in danger of losing his sanity."

A burst of holy energy swept across the manor as a portal opened and three figures stepped out- Two females flanking a human male.

'What is it you sorry excuse for-"

"Nathan I do not have time for your wiseass cracks. Your White Knight..the one spoken of in the very legends...is in danger...if he loses it...you lose the leader you have been waiting for."

One of the females gasped. This was Cresa...the true heir to the Kingdom of Islands. She knew about the legends, that the White Knight would aid her in any way possible- even give his life for faith. The other trembled slightly. She had an unusual destiny. This was Liselle. When she was born a Phoenix gave a war cry. Seers interpreted it as she would marry the Warrior of Purity. Now he was no longer pure. Could She be the one to save him...


	17. Chapter 15 Descent into Madness

Chapter 15- Descent into Madness

Already a week had passed since The Chaos Mark was on Ryo. Madness was starting to set in. Ryo was irritable, cold and downright nasty at times demanding wierd things they knew he did not like. Inceases in snowcones became a daily basis...Ryo would take cold showers as if trying to rid himself of his high temperature. Any time he slept he would be screaming in pain and agony. Nightmares were becoming hourly.

* * *

Deep within the Earth lay a horrible armor, one that couls ignite war, cause fear and spread death faster than the Black Plague. This was the Hellfire. Once used in a war between Heaven and Hell, this armor was locked away bu y the highest powers never to be released. Now it was about to have its day...again.

* * *

The day seemed pleasant enough, sunshine abundant. However, Ryo was locked inside his mind screaming in pain. the mental torments of the mark were getting to him and driving him to the brink of madness. He needed one final push and it came in a big way.

Angel came inwoth Ryo's breakfast and Ryo turned his eyes wild to see his sister- but to him she was a demon...He drew a sword and advanced upon her. Angel freaked, threw the tray at Ryo and ran. That one move saved her life for he was then blocked by a Nodatchi. Seiji had finally returned to see this. The rumors were true...Wildfire had gone mad.

The two engaged in battle, deadlocked. Light and dark...Ryo, screaming, was reckless leaving openings that Seiji used to deter him from going on, yet Ryo pushed on heedless of his many injuries. Seiji was desperate and finally used the flat of his blade to knock Ryo out cold. Seiji shook his head...and that is when the convulsions started...Hellfire was free and Hariel could only watch helplessly as Ryo became the hated rival of the cosmos. Hellfire was back and there was only one answer...death.

* * *

Armor: Hellfire

Colors: Dark Red and Black

Weapons: Katanas

Sure Kill: Demonic Flare- Instead of the pure Wildfire Flare, this attack withers and kills anything in its path. If a sacred armor is in its path the flare will wither its powers rendering the bearer helpless to Hellfire's wrath.

Note: This armor is cursed. Only a chaos mark can awaken it. If it is awakened by any other means it will act on its own...without a bearer. Supposedly this armor was worn by the Commander of the Forces of Hell. (This is a fic...if you cant differenitate life from fantasy then dont bother reading...NO FLAMES!)


	18. Chapter 16 Saved by Faith

Chapter 16 - Saved by Faith -

The Phoenix Warrior Reborn

The Guardians knew not what to expect from Alec. Was this guy for real? Was he the one to save Ryo and bring peace to Hariel? Hariel watched the Dreamwalker carefully, his sapphire gaze harsh. Alec simply smiled back and went to Ryo who was now bound in bed, the cursed armor fused to his flesh. Ryo was no longer himself but a Chaos Champion, the complete opposite of the warrior the team loved. All the other Ronins could do was watch.

Alec gazed at Ryo with a purple glow to his eyes. "Hellfire I am here...the one to banish you."

"No fool, I am here to kill you." Ryo replied hate filling his once peace loving eyes. Now a deep red instead of the tiger blue Ryo fashioned a new attitude towards life.

"Death shall come to those who oppose me..."

"I defy you." Alec retorted softly.

"Then die."

A thin stream of chaos fire shot at Alec whch the blind monk deflected with a water spell. When the pure water hit Hellfire the Chaos Champion screamed in rage. Hellfire then laughed manically and the room caught fire.Hariel knew to absorb it as to risk his life but he did it anyway, the divinity of the Phoenix converting the evil flame to harmless fire...at least Harmless to those immune to fire.

Alec knew Hellfire was now sensitive to Holy and Love. "Hellfire, you have come back and thus I send to you as a gift, Holy love borne on the wings ofHumility and Faith."

Hellfire stared at Alec as Alec placed a cold hand on Hellfire's chest. "Be gone Hellfire...be gone. Your insanity may remain but I, Castor the Dreamwalker, seal you in the void of time. Let no one find you, let time end. When the cycle of time is over and the cosmos is locked in war once more, then you be free to choose a bearer. Until then The Dreamwalkers keep an eye on you. I curse you Hellfire...float in the void until eternity ends..."

A scream echoed through Ryo as the Hellfire tore from his flesh and vanished. Ryo lay there, flayed, but alive...barely. Blood poured from his many wounds and Ryo was rapidly losing his pulse. For his own safety, Alec placed him in a coma and summoned Seiji, Masamune and Sanjuro.

"Heal him and report to me when the bleeding has stopped."

Sanjuro stared at his nephew. Yes Alec was the Ancient, but this cold and uncaring? Then he knew. He had taken Ryo's anger upon himself. Seiji had gone to Ryo and knelt.

"Ryo..." he said softly and poured forth his power. Bright light shot from Seiji into Ryo and the former warrior of Korin was pouring his power into Ryo struggling to heal him. With masamne now added the two were faring well but the bleeding still hadn't stopped, but it had slowed greatly. Sanjuro watched the two impassively as Seiji passed out from sheer exhaustion and Masamune was clinging to consciousness. After a massive healing spell from the Guardian of Light, he passed out as well. Ryo mewled in pain and every time he moved it seemed a muscle snapped. Sanjuro sighed. He knew what had to be done. A levitation spell, combined with a temporal stasis spell held Ryo there...immobile. Sanjuro then sent a massive healing spell into Ryo and stepped back weakened, but awake. Slowly the bleeding stopped and Ryo was held 3 feet above his bloody bed in a coma.

Weeks and weeks passed with little improvement. Yes Ryo was healing physically but those who had the armor link to him still felt the taint of chaos. There was now one answer. This is what the Guardians were awakened for. Only the five together could save him from himself, but it was Liselle that was to save Ryo's love.

So one day all the Guardians gathered around Ryo. Hariel started the chant.

"Here we stand, five as one." Fire said softly

"So we come to heal the next Generation's losses and defeats." Air replied.

"A physical body is nothing, the spirit is what determines fate." Light stated.

"Heroes are made...not born." Earth replied.

"Awaken Leader, Awaken and claim what is yours by birthright." Water pleaded softly.

'Awaken and claim your armor, Jet Phoenix I call you!" Hariel cried.

A blast of white light shot from all five and formed around Ryo healing him totally and waking him from his coma. Alsop the stasis spell was released as Ryo's eyes turned from red to tiger blue. Black wings shot from Ryo's back as the Black, red and gold armor formed on him. He gazed at the Guardians.

"At last the process is complete and I am free. Thank you Sacred Warriors. From the Birth of Creation I have waited. Now I have been called. Ask and I will answer." The Jet Phoenix said softly.

A demon named Ashura forced us to call on you prematurely...you were not to waken for another 5,000 years. And yet the Job is not done. Your bearer has been cursed by a Chaos mark, a deadly mark we know nothing about."

"Have you tried the Spell, remove Curse.." Jet Phoenix replied.

Hariel sighed and cast the complicated spell. Unfortunately the mark only faded somewhat. Jet Phoenix gazed at Liselle. "She who was called by faith, and destined to marry the Pure One. She who sees the chance to make the unpure pure...will she come forth and complete the cycle of events?"

Liselle was hesitant at first, but bolstered by the events and a gentle smile from Cresa and Nathan, stpped forward and gave the Jet Phoenix the kiss of a lifetime. Gentle golden light spilled out from the Jet Phoenix as the Feathers turned a pure White as well as the Armor. Where they was Red and Black was White, and where there was gold was silver. The Angel of Purity had come, the answer to the Chaos Plague and Ashura.

What came to be an astonishing awakening culminated in the Angel of Purity taking out Ashura with a swift beheading in a battle that is too short to mention. Thus the Five were called, and they brought to Earth peace. The Angel (Ryo) was married to Liselle shortly after the plague had been cured, and The five returned to thier homes to find thier families back to full health. As for Angel...she was the Golden Phoenix, the Angel of Hope. The four reamining Ronins took up thier positions as Clan Patriarchs and the Five Guardians went back into slumber. Will they waken again...who knows...when the world needs them the Five Guardians, along with the Angels of Purity and Hope will return.

As for the Dreamwalker, he was never freed from his curse, but that is a story for another time. And oh yes...the Chaos Mark was gone...the only cure for it was the destruction of Chaos and Despair.


End file.
